


[podfic] Untitled telepathy ficlet

by fictionalaspect, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Accidental Telepathy, Comment Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The fuck is wrong with you?" Spencer says. "Obviously, I can still hear you. Obviously. Since you woke me up because you were dreaming about fucking my childhood best friend."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You're really cranky," Brendon says.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Untitled telepathy ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesandGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled telepathy ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193890) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



 

**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  Commentfic, Telepathy, Friends To Lovers   
 ****

 **Length:**  00:09:13  
  
 **** **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_Untitled%20telepathy%20ficlet_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
